The love of the pureblood
by karumi himura
Summary: It's a sweet love story about our favorite characters Kaname and Yuuki
1. Chapter 1

Kaname-senpai, you know I'll do anything for you. Besides, to become a vampire, to be loved by you, to stay by your side forever was my dream through all those years. I love you, Kaname.

Yuki peered her gaze to the face above her. Kaname loved to see her innocently blush. The fact that she was in a vampire's room didn't seem to scare Yuki. Becouse she knew that Kaname-senpai would never harm her. Deep into her eyes Kaname saw all the love Yuki felt for him. He caressed her cheek, bent down and gently kissed her on the lips.

Yuki sighed in pleasure. It was her first kiss.

Then Kaname playfully licked her lips, then the skin of her throat. At first Yuki froze but then relaxed knowing that she was completely safe in his arms. He scratched her neck with his fangs and saw that Yuki really liked it.

-Yuki, are you sure you're ready for this? Kaname smiled.

-H-hai, I'm sure. And she sweetly blushed.

Kaname admired her bravery. She was all he wanted, all he needed and tonight he would have Yuki.

He kissed her again very passionately and started to undress her very slowly. While he was doing that he couldn't help but gently stroke her bare skin. With his every touch Yuki moaned in pleasure. He smirked mischievously knowing he was the reason for those moans.

Yuki blushed and tried to cover her naked body with a blanket, but Kaname grabbed her hand and whispered softly into her ear:

-Don't hide your beauty from me, my dear girl.

Then he licked and kissed her neck and continued down her collar bone and her perfect breasts. Yuki gave herself to those sensations. She had never imagined she'd ever feel like this. Being held so gently, being kissed so softly and most important being loved so passionately by the love of her life, were the only things she wanted to experience everyday until the rest of her life.

Kaname wanted to make this very night, this very moment unforgettable for his beloved Yuki. He would make it as pleasurable, as she deserved it to be.

He stood and started to unbutton his shirt. But before he could even blink Yuki was in front of him and was unbuttoning his black shirt. Before she continued she looked into his eyes as if she was seeking for an approval. He smiled and nodded. Every time she touched him, he moaned in pleasure. He had to find strength in himself and try not to ruin this special moment they were about to experience.

Yuki took off his shirt and started to explore his well-build upper body with her hands. She started from his shoulders, then continued down his arms. She hugged Kaname and gently stroked his bare back. Kaname also wrapped his arms around Yuki and they stood in this embrace for a minute, but for them it seemed like an eternity.

Kaname took Yuki into his arms and gently laid her on the bed. He covered her with his body and started kissing her sweet lips, cheeks and her sweet little nose. His last action made Yuki laugh:

-It was like tickling. She said still laughing.

-Oh, was it? Then how about this…- and he started tickling her belly and really enjoyed watching Yuki laughing.

-Hey, that's not fair, Kaname. Please, stop. I'll do anything if you stop.

-Anything? OK. Here is the deal. I'll stop if you….- Kaname looked into her eyes and smiled mischievously-… if you say you're mine and mine alone.

-You baka. Of course I'm yours. I'm yours since you've rescued me on that snowy night. Since that day my body, my heart and my soul are yours and yours alone.

Yuki confirmed her words with a simple kiss. But it was a kiss Kaname would never forget.

Kaname wrapped his arms around Yuki's body and pulled her closer to him. He pushed away pair of her hair and looked into her eyes. There she was, finally lying in his embrace, looking at him lovingly and innocently.

-Yuki, darling, I'll make this night perfect for you. And gently stroke her cheek.

-I trust you with all my heart. And she gave him one of her famous smiles, the one that could melt his heart away.

He kissed her very passionately again and began exploring her petite body with his hands. Her skin was so white and soft. He loved touching and worshiping it with his hands and lips. He gently caressed whole body. When his hand reached her most intimate part Yuki felt a little bit of shame, but she knew this was something natural. And besides, she really liked the way Kaname touched her. He began exploring the wombs of her feminine essence with his fingers.

The feeling that was revealing itself to Yuki was so intoxicating.

-Don't fear, Yuki. You know I'd never hurt you.

She simply nodded. Kaname kissed her soft lips and caressed her inner folds with his fingers. Soft moan came from Yuki. She never thought her body could feel this bliss. While gently stroking her sensitive spot he decided it was about time to pay some attention to her breasts. He licked her nipple and took it fully into his mouth.

Yuki slightly scratched his bare back with her nails. She then stretched her back in order to feel more of Kaname's body. She wanted to feel all of him, to explore his perfect body the way he explored hers. She took his face into her hands and whispered:

-Kaname, we have all night to enjoy ourselves. Would you… would you allow me to explore your body as well? And she blushed sweetly.

-It'd be my pleasure, darling. Kaname smiled.-Tell me, what do you want me to do?

-Um, well could you sit on your knees, please.

Kaname wondered what Yuki had in her mind. He did as he was requested.

Yuki sat on his lap, removed his long hair back and started kissing his neck.

Kaname started doubting whether this was a good idea. What Yuki was doing was so pleasurable, to a point he didn't think he could take calmly this sweet torture.

Yuki's hands explored every single part of his body. If it was only this maybe Kaname could control himself. But Yuki wasn't that mercy upon him. Her sweet lips fallowed the way of her hands.

I'm sorry but this will be the end of the first chapter. After a couple of days I'll upload the next one. Hope you'll enjoy what I've written so far.


	2. 2

Kaname decided it was about time to take control over the situation. He hugged Yuki and gently laid her on her back. He took her locks into his fingers and felt their softness. This precious girl, whose image he held in his heart for so many years, was about to become part of him.

-My dear, it pains me that my first evidence of my love for you will be little painful. I'll do whatever it takes, to make this pain last shorter.

Kaname really hoped this words could help ease her a little. He couldn't bare seeing her frightened expression.

Yuki reached her hand and gently stroke his cheek.

-Kaname, please show me how much you love me. I am ready. Our hearts and souls have already been entwined. Now is the moment for our bodies to become as one.

Kaname gently smiled to her.

-You are my brave girl, my only joy, my only treasure. I love you, Yuki.

-I love you too, Kaname.

He entwined his fingers with hers and with one swift motion he entwined his body with hers.  
Yuki cried a little from the sudden pain she felt deep down inside her.

-Gomen ne, my princess. It'll pass after few moments.

And indeed the pain was soon no more. She kissed Kaname passionately in order to show him she was OK now. Kaname understood what she couldn't say in words. He gently began trusting in and out of her. Soon they reached a place, they didn't believe could existed. The joy that spread through their bodies made Yuki and Kaname very satisfied and quite exhausted.  
When their breaths returned to normal, Yuki nestled into Kaname's embrace and soon peacefully fall asleep. Kaname stood awake with the beautiful girl in his arm, gently stroking her hair, admiring her beauty and swearing that no one would ever take his princess away from him.


	3. Chapter 3

The bright light coming from the window woke Yuki up. She turned on her left side and saw that she was alone in the bed.

-Where could Kaname have gone to? Well, while he's absent I'd better take a shower.

She enjoyed how the water drops from the shower slipped over her naked body. She couldn't help but imagine that those water drops caressing her body were Kaname's gentle hands.

-Oh, my! For a moment I really thought it was Kaname's hands.

-But they really are, Yuki- Kaname whispered into her ear.

She jumped from surprise. When did he?

But then she sweetly blushed and wrapped her arms around Kaname's neck. She reached up for a kiss.

-Where did you go to, Kaname?

-Yuki, darling. I have prepared a surprise for you. It awaits you in the other room

Oh, I love surprises, Kaname. Can we go see it? -she asked happily.

-My sweet girl, even though you've became a woman you still act like a little child. But that's the thing I love most about you.Your sincerity and the purity of your heart. Please never change that, my sweet.

Those words just melted her heart away. She swore, she'd never forget this moment.

She took Kaname's face into her hands and kissed him very passionately. It was as if she was thanking him for the sweet words.

After the long shower they had, because Kaname just couldn't stop himself from touching and admiring Yuki's body, they headed to the room in which the surprise Kaname had prepared for his beloved Yuki awaited them. Just before the door Kaname put his hand on Yuki's shoulder and whispered into her ear:

-Let me take you there as a princess, because you're the princess of my heart.

-Oh, Kaname…

He took Yuki in his arms and said:

-Now close your eyes.

Yuki smiled and fulfilled his request.

Kaname pushed the door and entered with the beautiful girl in his arms.

-Now you can open your eyes, Yuki.

Yuki opened her eyes and the view in front of her made her speechless.


	4. Chapter 4

When Yuki was just a normal human girl she was treated by the other vampires from the night class as an interesting toy by some and as a walking delicious meal by others. But now all of the night class have gathered in this hall and have lowered their heads in respect for her.

-We great you the pureblood Kuran Yuki-sama. We accept you as a fiancé and a lover of Kuran Kaname-sama, the pureblood we all admire.

That speech said by Hanabusa Aido was something Yuki never expected to hear. She blushed, turned and hugged Kaname.

-I'm finally part of your world.

-You are my whole world, Yuki.

Then she faced again the other vampires in the room bowed elegantly and said:

-Thank you for accepting me. I hope we can get along well and I also hope you'll help me while I get used to living at the moon dorms.

-Ah, Yuki-chan is great as ever. But then Aido understood what a mistake he made, blushed and said:

-I-I mean Yuki-sama. Gomen nasai.

-Ii yo, Aido-senpai. I don't mind being called Yuki-chan.

And then from the shadows of the corner appeared a figure of a man. Yuki gasped and ran to that man.

-Z-Zero. You came back.

Yuki stood one step from him but the distance between them felt like hundreds of miles.

-Where were you? You disappeared so sudden the day you saw my true self. Was I that repulsive, so you had to run away from me?

Tears started falling from her eyes.

-No, this is not the reason I've ran away. The reason is … just that you were the only reason for me to stay alive. My life has no meaning anymore, because you are now one of the monsters I've sworn to protect you from.

Zero hugged Yuki and whispered into her ear:

-Why Yuki? Why did it turn like this? How am I supposed to protect you from your true self? I feel so helpless.

Yuki took his face into her hands and look deep into his eyes that held so much pain.

-I'll always need you by my side, Zero. You're my friend. And you're the only one that knows how it feels to woke up one day and see you've turned into a monster. But Zero, we have something precious. We have our memories of being a human. I still believe that humans and vampires can live together in peace and harmony. I'll use this knowledge and with your help Zero, and with the help of everyone in the night class I believe we can make this happen. Please, help me.

This little speech made everyone in the room think about all the bad things they've done and also how great it would be to have a dream, a purpose and try your best to achieve it.

Ahh, Yuki-chan. That was great. I want to help you achieving your dream.

While saying that Aido ran to the girl and hugged her.

-A-Aido-senpai. Yuki was really surprised.

Kaname decided it was about time to interfere in this situation. He didn't like how everyone wanted to hug his precious girl. And for the first time he felt so jealous.

He forcefully separated Aido from Yuki and dragged him to the door.

-Now all of you, if you don't want to leave this room like Aido now, please leave. I want to speak with my fiancé alone.

-Ah, Kaname-sama why is it always me who gets punished by you? It's not fair. – Aido said while he was being dragged.

-It's just a coincidence, Aido.

-But when it happens more than fifty times it's not a coincidence any more. Hmm… maybe I'm being cursed to be scolleded by you forever.

-If that is the case go and buy yourself some lucky charms.

When all of the night class got out the ones who remained in the room were Yuki, Kaname and Zero.

-Kiryu-kun, you may leave us.

Before I do that I want to tell you something. If you ever heart Yuki, I'll kill you, Kuran-senpai.

"Oh,my! Zero still hates Kaname-senpai. Maa, my dream of piece is finished" Yuki thought sadly.

Zero walked to the door accompanied by Kaname's killing glare.

When they were finally alone Kaname turned to Yuki:

-Yuki, do you hate me for awakening your true self? Do you hate yourself for being a vampire?

Yuki ran to him and hugged him.

-Forgive me, Kaname. When I awakened for the first time I realized what a monster I was. But then when I thought deeper of this I realized that now I can be close to you. I don't hate what I am any more, because now I can be with you forever.

She kissed him passionately.

-Yuki, together we can make our dream of peace into a reality. Our parents also believed in that. So, you and me will finish what they couldn't. I promise you.

And he returned her kiss in even more passionate way.


	5. Chapter 5

It was still so strange for Yuuki to be in the Night Class

It was still so strange for Yuuki to be in the Night Class. She attended the classes with Kaname and the other vampires. The existence of vampires in the Night Class was a secret she used to protect from revealing. But now she alone has become part of that secret.

-Yuuki, you're not paying attention to the lecture. Is something troubling you? –Kaname asked softly.

She smiled to him.

-No, there is nothing to worry about, Kaname. You're always so concerned about me. Thank you.

She took Kaname's hand into her small hand and squeezed it lightly.

-You're my most important person, it's natural to be so concerned about you.

He kissed her on the cheek, which made Yuuki blushed sweetly.

Above the pureblood couple were sitting Aido Hanabusa and Kain Akatsuki.

-Ah, Yuuki-sama is so swet. Say, Akatsuki. Do you think if she was single I'd had chance capturing her heart? Then I'd be having all her blood for myself. Ha-ha-ha.

-If Kaname-sama hears you, he'll kill you on the spot. But that wouldn't be your only problem. Just turn around and you'll see your other problem.

-What do you mean?

He turned around and saw the deadly glares Kiriyu-kun was sending him.

-Maa…, what a killing aura he has. That stupid guy- I always wanted to give him a lesson. I'll never forgive the way he acted towards Kuran-sama.

-Hanabusa, I hope you won't do anything stupid.

Couple of days later Kiriyu-kun was walking back to the Moon dorms deep in thoughts after his visit to the Chairman. He sensed someone's presense. Aido Hanabusa was standing in front of him.

-What do you want?

-Kiriyu-kun, may I have a word with you?

-Whatever you have to say, say it quickly.

-I wanted to know how exactly are you related to Kuran Yuuki-sama.

-This matter is none of your business.- Zero said coldly.

-Of course it concerns me. She's our Kaname-sama's beloved one, and if you ever do or just think of doing something to separate them, your life will become much shorter.

-Don't you dare threaten me .Yuuki's happiness is important to me. If she feels happy with that guy, it's fine with me.

Then Zero continued walking to the Dorms, leaving behind Aido Hanabusa.

-That stupid guy. Who does he think he is.- said Hanabusa.

Zero was now in his room,lying on the bed and thinking. The only thought in his mind was " Why, Yuuki? Why him?"


	6. Chapter 6

Hello, to you all

Hello, to you all

I'm very happy that you've liked my story. I never expected it'd touch so many hearts.

The reason I wasn't able to upload new chapters sooner, is because the previous month and the next one are very important to me. I hope this year I can transfer to another university and study Japanese. I love absolutely everything about this country.

So, I hope after I see what my faith will be, I will be able to upload more and more often ;)

I'm very sorry I made you wait so long for new chapter. Gomen nasai.

And also I'd like to say that I'm very happy to know in this big world there are people who use their dreams and imagination in order to create something beautiful. Something that will make us forget even for a while our sadness, and made a smile appears on our face.

So, use your imagination and create something beautiful that will make others happy. 

Again thank you for all your support.

Let's all keep up our good work in this great website and make many smiles appear on other people faces.


	7. Chapter 7

-Yuuki, you don't need to put any make-up on your face

-Yuuki, you don't need to put any make-up on your face. You're natural beauty.

Yuki glanced back to her beloved Kaname with blush on her cheeks.

-But I want to be beautiful for you, Kaname.

He went to her, hugged her from behind and whispered into her ear:

-You'll always be the most beautiful to me. You've always been.

He caressed her blushed cheek.

-Come along now. We don't want to be late. Especially for the surprise I've prepared for you.

-Surprise for me? What is it, what is it?-she asked cheerfully.

Kaname laughed, bent down and lightly kissed her lips.

-Be patient, darling.

Hand in hand they walked out of the dorms. Kaname was dressed with his uniform and Yuuki wa swearing a beautiful violet dress. They were heading to the town. There was a fair in the town. Kaname knew how happy would Yuuki be to go there. And also, this was great chance for them to experience their first official date.

-Kaname, Kaname let's go to the turnstile first.

He looked at her happy expression. He promised himself always to remember this moment and of course all the others that will come. It was great feeling for him to be with his beloved Yuuki, and share her happiness.

After they spent few happy hours in the fair, Kaname decided it was time to take Yuuki to her surprise.

Meanwhile…

-Ah, Kiriyuu-kun, come in, come in. How can I help you? You can ask for anything. After all, I'm still your father.-said the Chairman cheerfully.

Zero hit angrily the Chairman's desk, as usual, and said:

-You do understand you're not my father.

-Ahh, how mean of you. After my beloved daughter left me, I comforted myself with the thought that at least I have a son.-the Chairman said with tears pouring down his face.

-Anyway. I'm here to ask you, if you have seen Yuuki today. I haven't seen her all day.

-Yes, I know where she is. She's with Kaname, having her first date.

-What do you mean, first date?

-Yesterday Kaname came and ask for a permission to take Yuuki to the town's fair. Ah, it's good to be young and in love.-the Chairman was now jumping around happily around the room.

Zero sighed, turned and left without saying anything.

-Did I say something wrong?-the Chairman's question echoed in the empty room.

Outside his office Zero was leaning against the wall. He sighed and then pinched the wall.


	8. Chapter 8

"Today was such a great day and it hasn't finished yet

"Today was such a great day and it hasn't finished yet. I wonder what kind of surprise have Kaname prepared for me. I'm so lucky to be loved by such a man. I have to repay him for today. I have to think of something,that would make him happy."

This was Yuuki thinking leaning her head on her beloved's shoulder while they were traveling to the surprise Kaname had promised her.

Kaname noticed the smile on her face. He tenderly caressed her cheek.

-I'm glad every time I see you're smiling. I want you to feel only happiness and never again pain.

-As long as I'm with you, I'll be the happiest girl in the world.

He lifted her chin and kissed her passionately.

It took them several minutes until they realized the car has stopped.

-We've arrived Yuuki.

They got off of the car and Yuuki saw a tall building in front of her. Kaname walked to the building holding Yuuki's hand.

-What is this place, Kaname?

-You'll see, Yuuki. – and he grinned at her.

They walked in and Yuuki realized this was a very stylish hotel. She wondered why Kaname had chosen such place. They proceeded to the elevator and Yuuki saw that Kaname pushed the button for the rooftop.

When they reached it and the door opened Yuuki was stunned. There on the ground was placed a carpet of red rose petals. On them was placed a table for dinner with two candlelights with three candles lit on each of them. It was so romantic, Yuuki thought.

-Do you like it, Yuuki?

-I…I love it. You've made all this effort for me?

-I'd never make it for anybody else, Yuuki.

Kaname then bent down took Yuuki's hand, kissed it and let her towards the table.

They settled, began to eat and started light conversation.

Suddenly Kaname got up from his place and came to Yuuki.

She was so mesmerized watching him gracefully walking towards her. Her heart began beating little faster.

He reached his hand to her and said:

-Would you do me the honor to dance with me?

-But I can't hear any music.

-Can't you hear the music our hearts are creating?- and Kaname smiled charmingly.

Who could resist such a smile?

Yuuki took his hand and followed him.

-Somehow this reminds me of the day when a ball for both Day and Night class was organized. I was so happy dancing with the most handsome senpai there – Yuuki smiled to him sweetly.

And I was honored to dance with the most beautiful girl in the room.

Yuuki blushed. She didn't know how could Kaname still make her blush.

They continued dancing in silence, enjoying the warmth and presence of each other.

-Yuuki it's late now and we can't go back to the dorms. I've booked a room here, so if you feel tired we can go there and rest..

Yuuki nodded and blushed, because now she knew how to repay Kaname for all the kindness and love he felt for her.

Tonight she'd show him how much she loves him.


	9. Chapter 9

They were in the room, Kaname had booked for them

They were in the room, Kaname had booked for them.

He was sitting on the edge of the bed and Yuuki was standing in front of him, wrapped her hands around his neck.

-Today you made so many things for me, things that made me happy. So, tonight I'll make things for you, things that will make you happy.

The last sentence was seductively whispered into his ear.

Kaname didn't know this seductive side of hers. But he was eager to learn more about it.

She sat on his lap, wrapped her legs around his waist. She started slowly caressing his face, as if she wanted to remember better his features.

"This is going to be such an interesting night:-Kaname thought.

He felt her hands all the way down his body, while Yuuki was taking off his uniform. The jacket and the shirt were soon thrown away on the floor. She playfully caressed every part of his upper body, making him burn with desire. Desire for her.

He reached and unzipped her dress. Soon the only piece of clothing that was covering her gorgeous body from his hungry look was only her under ware.

He removed her hair, so he had better access to her lovely neck. He slightly kissed and licked it. It wasn't just her body he was hungry for. There was something else he craved for. It was her delicious blood, her blood that spread through his veins like liquid fire.

He had the occasion to taste it so rarely. As much as he craved for it, he didn't want to see the exhaustion on Yuuki's face after that.

"No, I must restrain my hunger" Kaname thought.

Yuuki took his face into her hands and pressed her forehead to his.

-I know how much you want it. Please, do it for me.

-Yuuki… - Kaname whispered quietly.

He bent over her neck again and tenderly sank his fangs into her delicate skin.

Red gleamed into his eyes. He tried not to drink too much.

When Kaname released the exhausted girl, he took her into his arms and laid her down on the bed.

-Sleep now, Yuuki. Gather your strength.

He caressed her cheek and continued:

-Because not all of my hunger is gone. I'm still hungry for your body.

As always Yuuki blushed sweetly. She smiled and nestled closer to Kaname. She soon fell asleep peacefully in her beloved's embrace.


	10. Chapter 10

Soft hands were playfully caressing his face, his bare shoulder and all the way down his arm.

„Am I dreaming again?", Kaname thought.

He slowly openned his eyes and saw the most lovely smilling face.

-I'm glad you're finally awake. It was very lonely for me while you were sleeping. I didn't have anything to do to keep myself busy.

Kaname smirked, quickly wrapped his hands around Yuuki's waist and rolled her over the bed, placing his upper body over hers. He kissed her long and passionately and whispered:

-You said you were lonely and had nothing to play with. Let's play together now.

Yuuki blushed sweetly, wrapped her arms firmly around his neck and pulled him closer for another passionate kiss.

His kisses were covering every single part of her body and his hands were caressing lovingly her smooth skin, making her shiver in pleasure.

Oh, how she loved it when Kaname was teasing her. He caressed her hips and his hand went up to the place she wanted to feel him most. But, just before he reached it, he went around it and caressed some other part of her body. The disappointment was quite evident on her face.

He then laughed and unexpectedly for her, his fingers started exploring the depths of her most sensitive spot. Waves of pleasure ran through Yuuki's body. She moaned in pleasure showing him how good it felt. Kaname thrusted his fingers in and out with a steady pace, which was quite enough for Yuuki to come crying out his name.

When she was finally back from the heaven he took her, she knew that now it was her turn to pleasure him. She made him lie down on his back and she straddled him. Even though, this position was very embarrassing for her, she was still determined to give it her best.

She playfully kissed his lips, then procceed down his neck, his shoulder which she lightly bit. She put light kisses all over Kaname's chest. Her hands didn't stay still, too. They roamed all over his body. The moans escaping his beautiful lips were quite evident she was doing everything right.

Her hands started their way from the upper part of his chest then continued lower and lower. Finally they reached its destination. She gently stroked his manhood. The sound that escaped his lips aroused her too.

Then Yuuki did something very bold. She bent down and and put light kisses to his manhood all over his lenght.

-It feels so good. I can't hold any longer.

The Yuuki did another bold thing. She straddled him again, took his manhood and joined it with her most sensitive part.

Yuuki wasn't sure what to do next, since she hadn't been in such position before.

She started slowly rocking up and down. Those movements made her feel so good. She threw her head back in excitement. She never thought such pleasure could be felt. She looked down at Kaname and saw that he was enjoying this as much, as she was. Their heavy breathing, their moans combined, just like their bodys.

Kaname suddenly lifted himself and hugged Yuuki, without stopping their erotic dance at the proccess.

„This surely feels better", Yuuki thought.

She was holding him,as if holding on to dear reached her climax,and soon he followed her in his own.

For few minutes they were embracing each other, trying to regain control over their breathing.

Kaname was gently caressing her bare back and Yuuki was playing with his hair.

He then took her face into his hands,kissed her tenderly and whispered:

-Aishiteiru, Yuuki darling.


	11. Chapter 11

Zero was nervously walking back and forth in front of the main building in the Moon dorm. He was constantly looking at his watch.

-It's way past 1 p.m., where is she?

Meanwhile

-Ne, do you think Kiriyuu-kun is acting this strangely? He's in this state for more than an hour.-Kain said.

Hanabusa sighed.

-I wonder if this will grow to a war between those two?

-What do you mean? A war for what?-Ruka asked.

-More like for whom.-Aido stated.

They looked down the window again.

-Kaname,Kaname do you think the Chairman will be very mad at us,because we come home on the next day? I'll asure him that I'll work hard to catch up with the yesterday's classes.

Yuuki was holding Kaname's hand and looked very happy.

While they were approaching the Moon dorm they started feeling that some very menacing aura was ahead of them.

Yuuki saw Zero in front of the gate, but the expression on his face was something she wouldn't forget soon. There was mixture of jealous, hate and pain written on his face.

"Let him watch, let him suffer, because he'd never have Yuuki. She belongs to me." , Kaname thought with menacing expression on his face too.

-Yuuki, where were you?

Yuuki blushed.

-Wh… what do you mean where was I? It's not like I have to inform you every time I go out.

Her blushing face was the evident that showed his worst worries have actually happened.

-You… - Zero began.

-I suggest you stop right now. –Kaname was barely holding his anger. If it wasn't for Yuuki, he'd have killed that idiot on the spot.

Zero angrily held his fists, then turned around, kicked the door to open it and entered the building.

Later in the night…

-Do you think Zero will be alright?- Yuuki asked comfortably nestled in Kaname's embrace.

As far as it concerned Kaname, he'd rather enjoy knowing that idiot is somewhere in the building, lying restlessly in his bed. But he didn't want to make Yuuki sad, that's why he just said that Kiriyuu-kun was probably fine by now.

Unfortunately, these words didn't help her fall asleep peacefully.

She didn't want Zero to suffer. Especially, when the reason for his suffering was she alone. That's why she decided to go and see how was Zero doing, but first she had to wait for Kaname to fall asleep. She didn't want to disturb him with this matter.

When she sensed Kaname had fallen asleep, she quietly left the bed, put her robe on and exited the room. Luckily there was no one in the corridor. She went ahead to Zero's room. She reached it and knocked on the door. There was no answer. She opened the door and went in swiftly, before someone sees her.

The room was dark and the only light came from a candle that was lit. Zero was lying on his bed and seemed deeply asleep. She began wondering if it was a good idea to be here. She turned around and was just about to open the door when Zero said:

-Don't go, Yuuki.

Still facing the door she said:

-I came just to see if you were alright, but I don't think that was a good idea. I mean, it wasn't a good idea coming at this hour.

She heard him standing from the bed and coming towards her. She felt so nervously all of the sudden.

He came to her, put his hands on each side of her, so she had nowhere to escape.

-Yuuki…- he sighed, bent down to her and removed the hair from her neck.

-I'm sorry, Yuuki. I can't old anymore.

His eyes became red with desire, his teeth sank deep into her throat and her blood spread through him.

-No, Zero… - she said quietly before she fainted in his arms.

-Yuuki! Yuuki, wake up!

He lifted her and placed her on his bed.

At the same time…

Kaname opened his eyes. He immediately felt something was wrong. He reached his hand to make sure his dear girl was there, safe next to him. But she wasn't.

Kaname was worried. He could smell the sweet taste of her blood in the air.

Anger consumed him. If anyone tried to hurt his girl, that person will pay with his life.

He thought she might have gone to Kiriyuu's room to check on him. He rushed to his room.

He opened the door with a kick and the picture he saw was so horrible.


	12. Chapter 12

Zero was leaning over Yuuki,caressing her cheek,calling her name trying to wake her from the slumber she has fallen into.

Suddenly the door opened with a crash and he saw Kuran Kaname standing there furiously looking at his direction.

If only Zero had some time to think how he looked into Kaname's eyes,standing over his lover,who was all covered in blood,he'd have guessed why Kaname acted the way he did.

He pounced on Zero and began strangling used such a force that Zero had no chance against the pureblood.

-What did you do to her?

He didn't expected an answer,because the way he was choking Zero made it impossible for the latter to respond.

-I'll rip your heart with bare hands.I should have done this long ago.- Kaname hissed,baring his fangs to the other vampire.

-Kaname-sama, yamete!

When Kaname heard his beloved's voice he released his grip and rushed to her.

Zero fell on the ground,coughing and trying to take some breath.

Kaname hugged Yuuki and studyed her face and body to see if she had any injuries.

-Yuuki, are you alright? What did he do to you?

-I'm fine,I'm fine. He didn't do anything really. He just....he just....

She couldn't find the right words to continue.

She knew it wasn't right for Zero to attack her so suddenly. She didn't have time to explain that,before coming to his room,Kaname had already drunk her blood. That's why

she fainted .And next she wakes up and sees Kaname choking Zero to had to stop knew that it's really unappopriate for a common vampire to drink blood from a to the vampires this was something Zero was her friend,and she knew what he went through and is actually still going through.

She wanted to ask Kaname a big request.

-Kaname,please listen to 't punish Zero,I promise you this won't happen again.

-Yuuki,in a way you're 's you who has to be did you do this without consulting me first?

She caressed his face hoping to soothe him.

-I know,and I'm sorry. I just didn't want to disturb you.I promise you this won't happen again.

Kaname lifted her and carried her back to their placed her on the bed.

-I'll prepare the bath for you.

She nodded.

Few minutes later she was into the bathtub,resting her head on the edge and relaxing.

"What a mess I have created again.",Yuuki thought. "I wonder if there's something I could do to make things right again".


	13. Chapter 13

There was a knock on the door. Yuuki knew who the person was. She smiled and told him he may enter.

-Yuuki, you were here for some time and I was worried if something had happened to you.

-I'm sorry I didn't pay attention to the time. I guess I was so deep into my thoughts and didn't notice what time it was.

Although he knew what she was thinking about, he asked the question to her.

She didn't know how to reply to him. She knew that he'd be upset if she told him the truth.

Kaname sighed, bent down to her, caressed her cheek tenderly and said:

-I know you too well, my dear girl. I know that you blame yourself on what has happened.

He lifted her chin and made her look at him.

-It wasn't your fault.

Yuuki bit her lip trying to stop her tears from falling down her cheeks, but by accident she bit too hard and felt the blood going down her chin, then proceeding down her neck.

Kaname went closer to her and started licking the trace of blood away.

Immediately Yuuki began moaning. Kaname smiled sheepishly.

-If you like we could continue that in the bedroom.

Yuuki looked into his eyes and there she saw her own lust reflecting.

She wrapped her hands around his neck pulling him closer in order to deepen their kiss. Kaname groaned, took her into his hands and carried her to their bedroom.

He gently placed her on the bed and covered her body with his own.

-I…I think I should dry out myself first. –she murmured.

-Don't worry, Yuuki. I'll do that for you. –he said with a devilish smile on his face.

Yuuki blushed sweetly. Then, as he promised Kaname took away every single drop of water from her gorgeous body. It was a pleasure and a torture for her to feel his lips and his hands all over her body.

The sensation took over her. She couldn't control her thoughts any more.

-Kaname… -she moaned loudly.

-I like it when you scream my name.-he grinned.

The moment his finger started exploring her woman depths, was the moment Yuuki thought she'd lose consciousness from the pleasure she was feeling.

-It's only you, who can make my blood boil with a single touch.-she confessed quietly.

Kaname smiled, bent down and kissed her hungrily.

-Why don't you take your clothes off? –she asked him with an evident temptation in her voice.

-Today it is you, who is going to be pleased, not me.

-Demo…-she started, but was cut off by another breath-taking kiss.

He tortured her with his month in such a way, so Yuuki's body couldn't take it any more. She moaned and panted after his every touch, caress and kiss that was placed on her body. She didn't notice when he started kissing her further down her body, and finally reaching his goal.

His tongue touched her in such an intimate way and a deep growl came from him, which made Yuuki even more aroused.

Her taste felt like nothing he had ever tasted before. It was sweet and intoxicating.

Yuuki grabbed the sheets, because she had to hold on to something or else she'd fly away to heaven.


	14. Chapter 14

"I can't be happy if my happiness is hurting someone else. But my feelings belong to Kaname and no one else. I have to think of something that will make Zero happy, too."

This was what the sweet little Yuuki was thinking about lying in bed next to the most gorgeous vampire that ever existed.

- I know what I should do.- Yuuki said stаnding up in the bed with surprised Kaname looking at her , wondering what coused her little outburst.

- And what is that you should do, my dear Yuuki?

- I should find Zero-kun a girlfriend, so he won't be lonely anymore. - Yuuki announced happily.

Kaname chuckled. This was deffinitely something that will be interesting to see. His Yuuki trying to be a match maker.

- Well, I wish you good luck with that,Yuuki.- Kaname managed to say still chuckling.

Yuuki noticed that and that made her little frustrated. Did Kaname really have such a little faith in her good choice? She grabbed a pillow and tried to hit him on the face. Kaname was quicker and took away the pillow from her, rolled her on her back and smiled to her mischievously.

Yuuki giggled but then became silent when a pair of sweet lips crushed into her own. Surely she had to have become used to such breath-taking kisses, but the truth was that she still got dizzy from them.

Couple of hours later.

"I wonder what kind of a girl will be suitable for Zero?"

Lost in her thoughts Yuuki didn't see neither heard the strange looks and whispers around her.

- I wonder what is Yuuki-chan thinking about. The look on her face is such, as if she is thinking about the biggest problems in the universe.- Aido whispered quietly to Kain,who was sitting next to him.

- If you don't stop talking, your biggest problem in the universe will be Kaname-sama, who is currently looking at you with a menacing glare.

- Ahhh, I hope it won't be the bucket-with-water punishment.- cried Aido miserably.

"It has to be a girl that knows about what has happened in this school, about the Night class, about the vampire fight. But where could I find such a girl?"

Lost in her thoughts she didn't see where she was walking and bumped into fell on the ground.

- Ouch, that hurts.

She looked up and saw her human friend Yori.

- Yuuki, are you alright?

She reached her hand to Yuuki and helped her stand up.

- Thank you, Yori-chan. I'm sorry about that, I wasn't paying attention where I was walking to.

- I could see that. What bothers you so much, Yuuki?

Yuuki decided she could tell her friend about her little plan. She looked around to see if anyone would be listening and whispered quietly:

-Yori-chan, you have to help me find someone a girlfriend.

- A girlfriend? To whom?- asked Yori excited.

- To Zero-kun.

- Oh. Yori's face became gloomy all of a sudden.

- Yori-chan what is it?

- This will be a very difficult task.

- Why do you think so? - asked Yuuki puzzled.

- Don't you remember how did Zero-kun react to all attempts of the girls to gain his interest?

- Well, you're right about that. But I'm quite confident we'll succeed in our mission.- Yuuki said happily.

- And what mission is that?- said a voice behind Yuuki.

- Ahh, 't sneak behind my back like that. -Yuuki scolded him angrily. - I might as well have a heart attack someday because of you.

"Sorry", was all he said and then proceeded walking ahead.

- Yuuki, you're right. Zero-kun really looks poor and miserable and gloomy and... .

- Yes, yes I know. I get the picture. This is why we must act as soon as possible.

-That's right. Let the "Find Zero-kun a girlfriend" mission begin. - nodded Yori with determination written on her face.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: I'm terribly sorry for uploading this chapter so late. I hope you'd enjoy it.


End file.
